New Orleans Girls Diaries
by Sarah Oksana
Summary: Bonnie is indulged in the prostitution business , She works at a bar owned by a sleezy owner Damon Salavtore...Bonnie wants to find real love ...a man who cares about her and her feelings not just her body and sex...Until One day she bumps into a perfect stranger ! ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Bar Girls

Dear Diary ,

Have you ever wonder why men do what they do? Why they treat women like cheap crap

Bonnie

Or why they see us...like whore..nothing more just lesser than anyother woman

Hayley

But this is my life ,I live it...Suck It Up

Katherine

All sorts of things happen in New Orleans drugs ,sex ,rape,murders...prostitution, alcohol . I happened to be one of the young women that live amongst such things . I live 2 blocks away from my work place , its no fancy job ,its no moral job but yet I do it,if my mom saw me dressed in leather and fish nets she probably would drag me by my hair and lock me down . I never went to college like a saved for ,instead I took my money and moved from St. Louis to New Orleans in an apartment with my cute cat ;Tinkles.

See I work at this bar..well its a bar slash stripper sorta thing that my boss Damon Salvatore owns ,I come in here at nights work a few men and get my bucks and go home . It may sound simple but its not ,it takes a lot out of a woman to put down her own integrity to indulge in such manner . Damon Salvatore was the type of man who had no respect for a woman ,he cared about money and keeping his dump up to scratch ,he had his main girls for this job myself , Hayley & his personal favorite Katherine . Hayley and I were bestfriends from St . Louis, her parents die and her rich boyfriend married a prettier girl . Katherine choose to be a slut just to get closer to Damon Salvatore who was her twin sister's ex-boyfriend ...her sister dumped him cause she caught him cheating . I never had a day off from this place . Your probably wondering why can't I go out and get a real job like most women in society...Well everyone knows what I do and who I do ,No one would offer a whore a job

Men won't take me seriously ,if I want a real job,they rather sleep with me that's why I'm stuck here in my semi-normal life

5 pm was when my shift began , I was in by 5:10 ,this usually pisses off Damon

"Sorry I'm late,traffic ,my cat got sick" I lied putting my bag in my dressing room like I'm some kinda show girl from Vegas

"Bonnie ,your here..Ricky is requesting your time" Damon announced throwing his hands up

"Damon..you know my rules I don't do one nights with Married men" I yelled

"Whoa you have morals" Katherine mocked smacking me

I rolled my eyes

"Let Katherine do it...she does everything" I said with a plastic smile

"No..Ricky specifically requested you..and you alone" Damon said

"I'll just have to have a chat with Mr Ricky about my policies ..excuse me" I said pushing them out of the way

I was covered in thick makeup , dressing in a hot pink tight as corset and underwear with ripped fish nets and Alexander McQueen boots . Men were "Holla 'ing" at me as a pass by ,One of them even complimented my fat ass I've been working on the keep healthy . I saw Hayley giving some guy that looks like he's 50 a lap dance while he stuck 50 dollar bills in her bra ,she gave a lazy smile at me

"Hey Ricky..we need to talk "I said loudly He followed my lead

"Yes baby cakes" he said closing the door in Damon's office

"Let me tell you something..I don't do married men..okay..so request Katherine she's free" I yelled pointing my index finger in his face

"Come on gorgeous my wife won't know...does it matter..you do this for a living "he said putting his hands around my waist kissing my neck

I pushed him off and slapped him

"If I was your wife ..I'd kick your ass" I snarled

He squeezed my face against the wall and throw me on the ground and squealed a bit . He threw himself on top of me as I fought my way ,he pinned my arms on the vintage carpet ,I yelled but no one heard me

"Stupid slut" he snarled slapping me hard in the face

He ripped my underwear off so he could get a better view . He unbuckled his pants and laid on to of me thrusting hard ,slamming the walls of my wet vagina ,I moaned and screamed for help at the same time ,he didn't want to stop . I pushed him off ,he spit on my face ,reach forth his wallet and threw 20 bucks at me

"Filthy whore ..that's all you are" he said laughing leaving the room

I sat on the floor crying my eyes out . I took the jacket I found in the room ,to cover my body . I used the back door to make an escape and clear my head . I hate men ..how could they be so cruel,I never found a man who loved me for me and not for my vagina,love doesn't even exist in my world


	2. Chapter 2

_thank you readers...don't forget to follow me on twitter I_AmSarahOksana for more updates :) Happy reading_

Chapter 2 : Art of A Perfect Stranger

The cold beat and blistered my back as I hugged myself and walked on the lonely road , I brushed my fingers across my soft cheeks where salty tears escaped from my emerald green eyes . I pushed my hair back and sniffed alittle . The coat I wore wasn't even keeping me warm enough , but I didn't feel like going back to that bar with those cruel men,I wanted to stop this lifestyle of sleeping with random men for money ,I already got pregnant 16 times since I got involved in this business , but I have no choice this is how I make a living .

I sat on the cold bench infront some new place I didn't recognize . I exhaled as I stared at my pale hands and my dripping tears . All I could think of is my mother ,I missed her every since she died my life has been chaotic . I played with the necklace she gave me when I was 5 ,I closed my eyes and soaked in my bitter tears

"Hello? There are you all right?" A strange voice asked

I quickly opened my eyes and looked up . And he was the most beautiful man I have ever seen . He was tall ,dirty blonde ,handsome with blue eyes ,his hair was a bit curly and he had an accent OMG! I am in heaven

"Are you okay?" He repeated

I nodded

"Sorry if I scared ...I own that Art store over there ..and I saw you over here looking lost..and lonely..." He said

"I'm fine thanks " I said dryly getting up from the bench . We were now face to face and his eyes glared into mine

"I'm Niklaus Mikaelson ...I just moved here..pleasure to meet you!?"He said puzzled extended his hand

"Bonnie Bennett hi" I said plainly shaking his sturdy hand

"Nice name" he said smiling

I hugged myself and smiled shyly

"Are you cold? You can come inside and warm up...I have coffe" he offered smiling

I didn't know if he meant "warm up" in a sexual way but I agreed . He owned an Art place he must be filthy rich

I followed the British man back inside the store

Inside the store was beautiful ,some of the Art pieces were already displayed but he was still putting together everything

"Sorry about the mess" he said clearing a table

I smiled and sat ontop the table

"Make yourself comfortable"he said getting the coffee fixed up

I didn't know if this was leading up to hot sex against the antique table but he sure had a fancy way of getting to "it".

"Thanks "I said accepting the coffee our fingers touched each other

"So your from around here?"He asked

"Uh yeah!...I like your Art pieces..I've never met an artist"I said in a sexual tone

He blushed a bit . I could tell he's a first timer he was slow

"Thank you..not everyone appreciates Art..but the people in French Quarters fancies it..."He said smiling

I laughed as I flipped my hair back

"What do you do for a living?"He asked

The question frozen in my mind ,my lips weren't saying anything .

"Ugh I work at a bar" I said technically

"Oh waitress"he said smiling

" let's keep small talk...and get to the chase...what can I do for you?" I said drawing him close to me between my legs and stroking his chest with my fingers

"Excuse me..what are you doing"he said releasing my feet from around him

"Uh I thought you want this"I said hopping off the table

"I saw you outside in the cold..and I offered you coffee..doesn't mean I want anything" he said awkwardly

I held my mouth with my hot hands,is he the one, he can't be,he perfect, OH NO! I ruined it " I thought

I stood blank and looked at him embarrassed

"I'm so so so sorry" I said beginning to cry ,I ran out the door

He followed me . I heard him yelling my name but I screwed up majorly , I was so use to men using me and then throw dollar notes at my body and leaving ,but Niklaus offered coffee and a moral convo just like in those romantic movies my mom use to watch

I arrived at my apartment and slammed the door,I sank my back down the door and cried , I could never see him again ,he probably figured out I'm a whore who's desperate for money. I washed my makeup off my face and cried more . I ran a hot shower on my shivering body and got myself ready in cute pink PJs . I sighed as I fluff my pillow and sank my face into the sheets ,I couldn't stop thinking of Niklaus Mikaelson and how he said my name,it rolled off his tongue like it was meant to be said by him . But I can't see him again , Damon find out I would be dead. I slept the pain of my life away

"Rise & Shine hot stuff" Hayley said jumping on my bed and hugging me

"Jeeez I'm up..why so excited?" I asked

"We have our day off remember...its Katherine & Nikki's turn tonight"she said throwing herself on my bed back

I laughed

"Guess what?" I said yawning and rubbing my emerald eyes

"What? What?"She asked excitedly

"I met...a guy...shhhhh" I said biting my lips

"What? No Way! ...is he rich? Omg? Does he know you?"Hayley asked concerned

"No I think well after I embarrass myself last night...he offered me coffee and I went all Marilyn Monroe on him and he felt awkward" I said in a sad tone

"Oh! So he doesn't just want sex?" She asked

"No..I think..he was nice we talked ..."I said smiled

"What's his job?"She asked

"He owns that new Art Store downtown"I said ruffling my hair

"OMG! Niklaus Mikaelson?"She questioned

"Yeah? You know him?" I asked

"Well not him actually his sister Rebekah ..she's in my yoga class" Hayley said excitedly

"Oh wow!.well Niklaus is hot and sweet" I said laughing

"You know his sister did invite me to view his Art opening today...we should go" she suggested

"NO! NO way! Hayley! Never! I messed up I acted like a whore to such a sweet guy" I said

"Bonnie your going...you'll start over...I want you out of Damon's whorehouse..cause your too good for that stuff...if Niklaus is the one to save you...you can't find out unless you try" she said holding my hand

"But I don't know what to wear" I shrugged

"Leave that to me..you go shower.."She said pushing me towards the bathroom

I laughed and closed the door

Niklaus was packing out his pieces in his new store , he moved from London to Virginia to New Orleans where he plans on staying . His younger sister Rebekah had just finished college

"Nik Goodmorning" Rebekah said picking up a box from out of the way

"Here let me get that...your up rather early" he said taking the box from her

"Well I choose to help..besides I'm bored" she said laughing

He smiled at how beautiful and grown his young sister had become from her rebellious teen life to matured adult

"Oh I forgot to tell you Caroline Forbes called last night" she teased

"Oh no did you give her a piece of your mind?" He asked laughing

"I gave it to her like she never had it before" Rebekah giggled at his ex cheating girlfriend

"Hey your Hayley friend works in a bar right? What sort of stuff she does there?"He asked curiously as his thoughts flew about me

"Nik she's sorta a stripper..but guys pay her for sex...I'm not a judge ..she's a great friend...she's in my yoga class"Rebekah said sitting on the ground

"Hmm! Interesting !..."He said smirking

"Why? What are you up to?"She asked

"No nothing really!"Niklaus said smiling

Rebekah shrugged her shoulders

There were people all over Niklaus store ,people were amazed at his work ,I noticed Hayley left my side to talk to some blonde which I presumed was this "Rebekah "girl from the resemblance

I walked around and observed some of his pieces . I felt a bit of joy by the colorful patterns .

"Well I thought I never see you again" he said standing next to me

I looked at him "look I'm sorry about last night"

I walked away ,he followed me.

"Its nothing ...I don't judge people's life style...I have a terrible Bourbon addiction"he said chuckling

I laughed alittle and bite my lips

"I love your work...true talent" I said taking deep breaths

"Thank you again...you look beautiful today if isn't obvious"he said smiling

I froze . No man has ever complimented me as beautiful...only "slutty"

"Thanks" I managed to roll off my tongue

He shook his head

"Look I don't know how your whole work schedule works...but I was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner tonight" he asked

I looked at him , Damon would hate me if I go out on a date with a guy and settle down and get kids, but Hayley would love it ,,she hated how I carried myself

"I ..I..I...um"I frazzled

"Is there a no dating rule or something?..."He asked with a awkward smile

"You know what!...I would love to go out for dinner with you" I said letting out my breath

"Great...I'll give you my number..."He said taking my phone and punching in his digits

I smiled at how interested he was in a whore like me . I felt like Julie Roberts in Pretty Woman

"I'll pick you up...just gave me a call"he said smiling

"Okay then" I blushed

"Bonnie...thank you for being here"he said once again with that twinkle in his eyes

_.don't forget to follow me on twitter I_AmSarahOksana _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : BAD

Is it BAD that I never made love, no I never did it

But I sure know how to fuck

I'll be your bad girl, I'll prove it to you

I can't promise that I'll be good to you

Cause I have some issues, I won't commit

No, not having it

But at least I can admit that I'll be bad no to you Yeah, I'll be good in bed but I'll be BAD to you - WALE feat. Tiara Thomas

"Should I wear the blue one of purple one?" I asked Hayley throwing the dresses against my body

"Uh..the blue one is unlike you...I would go with the purple one"she said biting her nails

"Great Purple is it"I said excitedly

I scoffled around my room for my fave black Louboutin heels and matching accessories for my outfit .

"Do you think he likes me?"I asked

"Totally...he's a great guy..judging from what Rebekah says"Hayley said helping me curly my brunette hair

I stuck hoop earrings inside my ears as I smiled at her

"Bon your gonna do great...just don't be nervous..be polite..he'll like you for you"Hayley said shaking my shoulders

I nodded with a half smile . She help me slip on my dress ,I stuck my cute pink toes inside the black Louboutins

I examine myself in the mirror

"Wow you look like Kate Middleton"she joked

I slap her shoulder as we giggled

The sound of the door bell jump both of us out of our giggles . Hayley ran to the door to answer ,she smiled as Niklaus stand at the door waiting for me with a rose in his hand . Hayley called me out ,I arrived at the door and stared at how dashing he looked just for me ,my eyes fell on the pink rose he extended to me . His blue eyes didn't leave my face expression at how touched I was about his charm

"Are you ready ?"He asked smiling

I nodded ,as I hooked my arm with his . He escorted me out of the building into his fancy car . He was the first man that EVER! Opened and closed a car door for me . This one is a Keeper for sure.

We arrived at an Italian Restaurant that I never been to..its was called Touscanova

"Wow!..are you sure about this?"I asked as helped me out of the car

"Yes! Since I've got here all I've been eating are their food..finally got someone to accompany me to the actual restaurant rather than takeout"he said escort me inside the restaurant

He made me fluttered and blushed at his sweet soothing words

"Your reservation Sir?"The man at the desk said he couldn't take his eyes of me because I worked him about two weeks ago . I remember him stuffing 20 bucks in my underwear while he fingered my vagina . I looked away from his sheepish look and held Niklaus' hand . He looked at me and smiled

"Yes...Ms Bonnie Bennett and Niklaus Mikaelson"he said

"Right this way Sir" the man said as we lead the way . I could feel his eyes pierced to my firm butt . I was wearing a pretty tight dress . Other men in the restaurant that looked familiar looked at . I saw one woman slapped her partner just cause he was staring at me

Niklaus was a bit in discomfort I could tell as he pulled my chair out for me to sit

"Uh am I missing something?"He said sitting leaning over the table

"Just some customers...everyone knows me and my lifestyle"I said softly

I saw I woman looking at me and whispering something to her friend . Her friend coughed "whore". I turned back my attention to Niklaus gleaming eyes

"Are sure you okay?...I mean we could take the food and leaving"he suggested

"No,No! I'm use to the criticism"I said smiling

"Okay then let's get to the menu...let's see" he said smiling opening the menu card

I flipped open mine and everything was so much and so expensive . I probably have to do a hundred men before I pay for this fancy language food

"I'll have the Chicken Alfredo ..which is my sister's favorite by the way...and we'll order some red wine...what do you want to eat,love?"He said smiling

I blushed at how he nicknamed me his "love"

"I'll have the chicken alfredo too..sounds interesting"I said laughing

"You have the most amazing laugh ..and that smile it twinkles in your eyes...you have gorgeous eyes"he said leaning back staring at me

I blushed and bite my lips. I was officially wet at this man's accent and Shakespeare words. Take me now !

He signaled the waiter ,as he came a took our order and brought our red wine

Nik popped the fancy wine and I smiled . He pour the red liquid inside our glasses

"Let's toast...I toast to you..."He said smiling

"Really? Me...maybe we should toast to your Art Store"I suggested

"To you and the Art Store"he said clashing his glass against mine as we both sipped on our wine

"So Bonnie...any family members you live with?"He asked

"No my mother is dead...never met my father ..I'm the only child"I said sadly

"Oh..I'm sorry...were you born here?"He asked

"St. Louis...I moved here after I didn't get into college...long story"I said

"Wow! girl"he said smiling

"Why the French Quarter?its boring here!"I said

"Well my sister graduated from college recently ...my parents are dead...my brother lives back in London with his wife...my work is more recognized here and I like a small town"he said smiling

"And your girlfriend?"I asked raising my eyebrow

"If I had a girlfriend ..I would never of brought you here"he said winking

"Was she bad to you?" I asked rubbing my feet against his pants under the table "well..she cheated...and I put family infront of someone like her"he said smirking

I removed my feet from him and smiled

After we ate our chicken alfredo which was delicious ..we talked more and got to know each other

"So why do you..what you do?"He asked The restaurant was almost empty ,just us and 2 other couples

I knew exactly what he meant

"Well its life...that's all I ever known"I said holding back tears

He pulled his chair around the table next to mine ,we were backing the other couples

He stroked my hair back and examined my sad face

"Deep down inside...your much more worthy than that...your too beautiful for such things"he said staring deep into my eyes . His lips touched mine as our tongues locked with each others taste buds ,he tasted so good . His hands was on my lap as the kiss grew deeper . I was super wet now . His hand was under my dress circling his fingers around the bottom of my underwear . I pushed his hand off as I released from his kiss

"What? Did ..I move to fast? I'm sorry" he said feeling awkward

"No...I like it..trust me I do...but its just..that nevermind"I said turning away

"What is it ,love?"He asked holding my hand

"I just never had this...all of this...most men just want me and leave the tip...and you seem like a nice guy..."I said smiling

"But I'm not like most guys "he said kissing from my neck to my cheek to my red lips . I felt so addicted to him and his taste ,I couldn't resist

"I am gonna see you again after tonight?"he asked in between our kisses

"Only if you want to"I said said placing his hand under my dress

He giggled

The waiter cleared his throat . As Nik and I released from our sexual tension ,I was overflowing with wetness

"Here's your cheque Sir"he said leaving us

Nik took out his money and placed it on between the book . He grabbed my hand as we ran out the restaurant laughing . He got us into his car . I climbed over him in the driver's seat as I kissed him passionately ,we were still parked in the dark parking lot making out like wild teenager

"Should we go to your place ?or mine"he mumbling through the kisses

"Hayley is hanging out with your sister tonight at my place...so I guess its yours ...I would love to see your place" I said highly sexually . He grasped my ass as we kissed more intensively . I felt his mandingo got harder on my underwear ,my dress was rolled up since I was ontop of him , I climbed off ...giving him a rest and the freedom to actually drive recklessly to his place .

He arrived and roughly opened his door to his mansion ferociously with me in his one arm . I closed the door and didn't even have time to look around . His soft lips crashed into mine roughly against the door . I opened my eyes and glanced around a bit . His House was perfect .

"You didn't tell me you were rich"I mumbled

"Family assets...does it bother you"he asked releasing from the kiss

"No..I doesn't matter..cause your too perfect"I said kissing him more against the door

He scooped me up with his sturdy arms ,he was so tall ..it was sorta difficult for him to reach 5"2 little me . He began moving away from the door to the walls of the stairs

"Was wondering if we were gonna do door sex"I mumbled

He giggled as he put me down as raced up the stairs holding my hand . I passed Rebekah's room and 4 other rooms . He opened his bedroom door and introduced me to his large bed . His room was perfect with a manly aroma . His closet was slightly opened it was perfect

"Are you sure ..your not a drugs dealer"I asked laughing

"No..I'm clean..but I do have a cigarette occasionally"he said untying his tie

I placed my heels on the ground and jumped on the bed and sat up seductively twisting my feet back and forth biting my lips as I watch him take off his shirt and exposed his six pack and chest tattoo

"Nice tattoo"I said smiling

He smiled and joined me on his big king-sized bed

He kissed my neck softly as his big arms swerved around my small waistline

"Your so gorgeous and stunning"he whispered softly

I ran my fingers through his dirty blonde hair

I fondle with is pants buckle and button as he pressed his body against mine . We kept giggling . He bit one side of my cheek and made me laugh . He slide his hand down my body ,slipping my underwear off with his tingling fingers that he stuck roughly in me ,that cause me to moan in his ears . He smirked as he pumped his two fingers inside faster and faster

"Niklaus!"I exhausted from my lips

He released his fingers from my vagina ,he traced his wet fingers on my stomach and began licking my stomach and kissing my legs . I moaned and smiled , He joined my lips again , his mandingo was inside me while he slide his body against me slowly and passionately . His sex had meaning I liked it a lot. He kissed my cheek as he kept pushing up inside my wet walls . I kept moaning as my finger nails grazed his back for more

"Harder!"I whispered biting my lips

He pushed a bit faster in me as I moaned louder.

He flipped us over . I was on top of him ,riding his mandingo like paradise .I saw the pleasure in his eyes as I kissed him he flipped us back over to his position on top and pressed harder inside me . He came off to give me a rest

"Its true what they said about Artist"I said laughing

"And what did they say?"He smirked

"Oh its nothing "I said turning facing him I began stroking his chest I kissed his cheek and placed my leg across him he was warm he turned his head to me and smiled

"Is this all you want from me?"I whispered closing my eyes

He looked at me in silence

"This and so much more"he finally said

I opened my eyes and smiled

He stroked my wild hair back

"Can I atleast stay here for the night?"I asked

"You can stay forever in my bed!"he said laughing

I smiled

"I guess that takes us to Round two"he said grabbing me and flipping me over

I giggled as we had more hot sex


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Serious Relationship?

The next morning I opened my eyes to a beautiful sleeping British man ,who made real love to me last night in his fancy bed, such a King and I was the Queen of the night . I tried to move the fluff sheets slowly as I came off the bed slowly

"Don't you even think about sneak out on me"he mumbled

I froze and rolled my eyes

"I'm really sorry but I have work..."I said getting dress

He sat up on his bed ,puzzled and stared at my glowing body as I got dress . He licked his lips as he examined my ass

"Stay here don't go"he blurted out

"What?! Nik I can't...I have job"I said fixing my hair

He leaped off the bed and wrapped his big arms around my tiny waist as we stared at each other reflection in the mirror . He began kissing my neck and rubbing me side . I closed my eyes ,I was getting turned on . I felt his hands run down my legs . I pushed him off

"No ..I have work...don't sex bribe me to stay" I said chuckling

"Please stay...call Hayley tell her your sick...maybe she can tell the boss you can't come in"he suggested

I stared at him . He seemed so persistent and hungry for more of me . I fold my arms

"Just stay...I rather have you to myself than those other men"he said wrapping his hands around my hips and kissing my neck

"Alright! Alright! Fine ..I'll stay...but just today..."I said picking up my phone to text Hayley about lying to Damon for me . I trusted Hayley ,she is my bestfriend ,she understand how I felt about this life I lived ,she always say I'm much more than this. I smiled at her last text when she agreed on the whole "sick scenario" to Damon . I threw my phone on the bed ,I realized Nik had left the room. I walked out of his room ,I almost got lost in that hallway . His house was totally gorgeous

"Nik! Nik! Where are you?"I yelled nervously

I heard no answer

"Nik! Where are you? Your freaking me out"I yelled looking around

I ran downstairs ,I heard loud IndieRock music blasting from what looked like the kitchen ,I made my way through the door and saw Nik making breakfast and singing along to the loud beats

I turned the volume low and raised my eyebrow at him

"Oh hey..sorry didn't hear ,love"he said smiling

"And the rich guy cooks"I said sitting on the counter watching him chop the vegetables for the omelet

"Well I did take up Culinary Arts back in London"he said smirking

"Wow! I learned to cook ..from the Food Network"I said laughing

He smiled as he lift me off the counter

"Hey I was getting comfy"I said as I wrapped my hands around his neck

"There's a table and chairs ,sweetheart "he said kissing my neck

"Fine...I'll try to act like a lady"I said laughing and sitting at the table

I knock came from the door

"Wait right here ,I'll get it"he said running to the door

He opened the door and his blushes fell to anger

"Caroline? What are you doing here?"He asked plainly

"Calm down with the testosterone...I just wanted to see you..since I was in town"she said posing at his door

"Well I'm here...so bye"he said about to close the door when her Louboutin heels stop it

"Nik honey !let's talk...you know how sorry I am"she said seductively running her hands on his chest

He pushed her fingers off

"Caroline you were sleeping with bestfriend for 5 months in my house...there's nothing to talk about...so goodbye"he said about to close the door again she stopped him

"Let's have lunch,dinner...you know I love you...just deep down inside I know you want to forgive me"she said

"Hey Nik...some guy..." I said approaching them.. pausing looking between the tension of the blonde and Nik

I didn't realize I was dressed in my bra and underwear with Nik's shirt throw over my skimpy body

"Oh!"Caroline exhausted from her mouth watching me from head to toe in disgust

"Goodbye Caroline"he said finally shutting the door

I fold my arms and glared at him as he turned to face me

"Are you gonna tell who's Mall Barbie?"I asked

"That was the ex I was tell you about"he said gritting his teeth

"You mean the one who was Bad to you"I said walking closely to him and stroking his chest . He chuckled and nodded

"She's cute"I said

"Let's just go have that breakfast...and not talk about her"he said staring into my green eyes . I nodded and followed his lead

Damon stormed into his bar ,ranting and cussing about the unclean place and the broken bottles .He kept yelling at the waitresses to clean it up . He entered his office frustrated ,he poured himself a glass of Bourbon . Hayley entered nervously playing with her fingers walking slowly towards the raging man

"What do you want now?"He snarled

"Um...I..I.."She said nervously

"Come on speak up...and where the fuck is Bonnie and her kinky ass"he yelled

"That's what I came to talk to you about"Hayley said biting her lips

"Where is my main girl?"He snarled grabbing Hayley by the jaw and squeezing it

"She's actually really really sick Damon.."She said softly

Damon released her jaw

"What ? Again? Is she pregnant again?I told her about using those pills"Damon yelled and threw his Bourbon glass at the wall

"Well.. vomitting ..and high fever and ..stomach aches...so not sure"she lied rubbing her hands

"Whatever..I guess you and Kat will have to do double...get the hell out of here now.."He snarled

Hayley hurried out the office ,to catch her breath for lying for me

Niklaus and I had just finish having the best breakfast ever ,he made me feel so royal unlike any other man has ever done before. We lay on his comfy sofa watching my favorite reality show . I could tell he was following ,he was busy texting and was bit distracted . I wondered if it had anything to do with Caroline ;his ex-girlfriend . I was popping Skittles in my mouth and giggling at how crazy the people were on this show

"Hey everything ok?" I asked touching his wrist

"Yes..fine...just that my brother from London is coming here"he said kissing my hand

"Great..does that mean I should go? Cause I don't wanna come in between"I said nervously

"Not at all ,sweetheart..stay my brother would love you..he'll be here tomorrow..not to worry"he said kissing my forehead

I sighed in relief ,he already accepted me ,but I also want his family to accept me but my life is so chaotic

"Okay I'm off to yoga class" rebekah said leaning on the living room wall

"Great ..have fun"he said to his bouncing blonde who smiled at me as she left the door

"So my show is over ...so what are we gonna do today..since you begged me to stay?" I asked sitting up and facing those darling blue eyes that wandered on mine

"Well I was thinking maybe you can show me around the French Quarters"he said pulling me close within his arms

"Hmm..there nothing much to see Mr. Mikaelson..."I teased

"Doesn't really matter does it...atleast I'm getting to spend the entire day with a gorgeous woman "he said winking at me

He made me fluttered inside and I felt how red and flushed my cheeks were

"Well let's get dress then"I suggested getting up

He nodded and follow my lead

"Wait..I don't have anything to wear...I can't wear my dress from last night"I said biting my lips

"Hmm I'll check inside my sister's closet ..I'm pretty sure she'll have something to fit you"he said leaving towards his bubbly sister's room

He tumbled through her closet for a pair of jeans and a top

"Sweetheart come in here,see if you like this"he yelled

I walked slowly into the beautifully designed room ,it had light pink curtains and fluffy white bed that had elegant designed pillows placed perfect on this queen sized bed

I was in a total awe at her room

"Hello Bonnie back to earth"he said waving his hands infront my face

"Oh I'm sorry...I just really like your sister's room "I said laughing

"Well she has a knack for interior designing..."He said showing me the pieces of clothes

"Cute jeans I'll take them...thank you" I said taking the outfit

I began pull my jeans up along my firm ,smooth legs .He sat o Rebekah's bed drooling at my radiant beauty and firm behind . I pulled over the tight fitted jersey over my body

"Why me? What's so interested in me?"I asked puzzled

"What do you mean love?"He asked getting up towards me

"Why do you like me?"I asked folding my arms

"Look the first time I saw wasn't actually that night on the bench...I saw you last week..you were talking to a friend and then you were talking to some guy...I was smitten by the way you laughed ...I didn't want to approach you then..."He said stroking my cheek

"You were stalking me?"I said laughing

"I just had to meet you and know you more..your amazing ,your different...I like different"he said holding my hands

I felt a tingling emotion through my body ,did he want a serious relationship or was he just fooling around . I know I have trust issues but I felt so comfortable and warm with this man ,he cooked for me ,took care of me and he was basically nice towards such a broken person like me . He guided me out of his house so we could spend the day together shopping and getting to know each other more . He had the most infectious laugh ,it would make any other woman laugh . I noticed how other woman glared at him as we walk by different stores ,like wise the same men stared at my firm body which strike a bit jealousy on Niklaus behalf . We explored the town a bit ,we even visited the French Quarter museum

"So sweetheart tell me more about the French Quarters"he said sitting on a bench in the middle of the Quarter

"Well the French Quarter is also. Known as Vieux Carré...its the oldest neighborhood in the city of New Orleans. When New Orleans La Nouvelle-Orléans in French was founded in 1718 by Jean-Baptiste Le Moyne de Bienville, the city was originally centered on the French Quarter, or the Vieux Carré"I explained

"Very interesting...someone was in stayed in History Class "he said wrapping his arm around my waist

"Well I actually loved History"I said giggling

"You hungry?heard about this great restaurant on Rue street..Antoine's we could go if you want to"he suggested

"Ugh why are you being so nice to me?.."I asked puzzled

"Not this again bonnie...like I said earlier your different I like you"he said stroking my cheek

"But there's tons of pretty ,intelligent girls...that aren't whores..like me...why me?"I asked frazzled

"Those pretty girls can't be compared to you...now stop talking like that and let's go eat"he said taking my hands

I nodded and agreed

"Bonnie? Is that you?" An annoying familiar voice startled me

I turned around and Katherine was staring at me puzzled and confused . I knew I was gonna be in some serious trouble for sure . Katherine loved to blab to Damon ,just so she can get some of his "D".

"Goodnight ! Katherine "I said gripping my arm around Niklaus arm

Nik just smiled at the brunette who was dressed slutty , in thigh-high boots ,tight leather shorts and corset with her leather jacket over her skinny body

"I thought you were sick"Katherine said smirking looking at Nik

"Well...I was...just me and a friend decided to take a walk"I lied

"Really? And who's the friend"Katherine said in a seductive tone pasting her eyes on Nik

"This is Nik...he just moved in town...Nik ..Katherine...Katherine ..Nik" I said rolling my eyes

I never really liked Katherine she always wanted everything and every man she meets

"Well BonBon never talked about you..such ashamed ..your quite handsome" she said shaking his hand

He pulled away and gave a sarcastic laugh

"Anyways Katherine ...guess I'll see you tomorrow then" I said dragging Nik away from the lustful bitch

Katherine had a smirk on her lips ,she had to tell Damon.

"Whoa what that all about?"Nik questioned

"That's Katherine ...the definition of slut"I said grabbing the door of the restaurant angrily

"Wow!..didn't mean to upset you..."He said following me inside

"Its okay let's just grab dinner..and enjoy the rest of this night"I said smiling at him

He kissed my forehead

"Can we have reservation for 2?"Nik asked the young lady at the counter who I knew

"Bonnie hi..great to see you"she said

"April...didn't know you worked here"I said smiling

"Well its a job...and sir you are?"She said looking at him blushing

"Niklaus Mikaelson "he said smiling

"Great follow me guys...I'll show you your seats"April said picking up a menu cards and guiding us to our table

Nik did his usual good boy treatment and pulled out the chair for me to sit

"Here's your menus"April said giving both of us long brown folders

I looked around ..Nik and I were the only ones present in here . April seemed to be like the only waitress working

"Hey April where's everyone?"I asked puzzled

"Well Cammy is sick and Sophie had to attend her daughter's dance recital...I'm the only waitress on night shift duty..."She said smiling and walking away

"Wow this place is beautiful"Nik said looking around

"Well southern greasy food...hope you got a good stomach"I teased

"Hmm this all looks good"he said looking vigorously at the menu

"Okay what's the order?"April said popping up at our table

"I'll have a Pink Lemonade and the Jambalaya " I said smiling closing my menu card and passed it to her

Nik was still frazzled by the menu

"Can I just skip the meal and go straight to the desert?"He said leaning over the table

I chucked "NO...we're getting a proper meal ,let me see that" I said grabbing his menu from him

April was astonish at the way Nik and I react with each other . She knew what I did for a living and was amazed at my warm ,affectionate emotions towards him . She knew I never gave such attention to any of my customers

"He's gonna have Crawfish étouffée...and a Cranberry Martini" I said closing his menu

"Why am I the one getting drunk here"he said laughing

"Well what would you like to drink?"I asked

"The Martini is fine...shaken not stirred Miss April "he said chuckling

The emo-looking girl took the order and menu cards walked away

"Really James Bond"I said laughing

"Ahh the classical movies...by the way..I don't know what you order for me ..so it better taste good"he said giggling

"Crossing my fingers on the cook"I said smiling

Katherine hurried back to the bar to see Damon before he left . She wanted to scar my life by spilling the beans to Damon but little does that skinny slut knows I'm smarter than she actually underestimates me

"Damon...I have something to tell you" she said sitting on his desk watching him pack his cigars

"What? I'm tired make it hasty"he snarled

"Your little favorite slut..isn't sick"she said smirk

"What? But hayley said..."

"Hayley lied for her...Bonnie has been out. & about with some guy name Nik"she said

"A guy? But Bonnie knows the rules..no serious relationships..what are you saying Katherine"he said slamming his briefcase

"Well little miss deceitful isn't she?..roaming around the town going into fancy restaurant with such a handsome man"Katherine said biting her cherry lips

Damon anger was to a high level ,he wanted to strangle Katherine ,then scold me like he was my father

"Who's this Nik guy?"He questioned standing infront of the girl

He began rubbing his hands up & down her legs and nibbling on her neck . He kissed her cherry lips

"Well I could find out from April...I did see them walk into Antoine's Restaurant"Katherine said seductively leaping off the desk

"Good girl"he said smacking her

Damon smirked as he watched the brunette dialed the number

"Hey April ..its Katherine how are you?"She said twirling her fingers between the phone cords

"Hi Kat...I'm great working...need to make an order or something?"She asked

"No!No! Just wondering did you see Bonnie ..?"Katherine asked

"Yeah she right here having dinner with some guy"April said excitedly

"Really? A customer?"Katherine asked

"It doesn't see so...seem like a normal date...he seems nice"April said

"Hmm what's his name?"Katherine said

"Kat...I don't know...whatever your up to..."April said

"Look April ...you know Damon talks about you all the time"Katherine lied

"Really?..wow"April said blushing

"I could hook you two up for coffee" Katherine blackmailed her

"Well the dude name is Niklaus Mikaelson"April said giggling

Katherine smiled and hung up the phone

"Hello...hello Kat?"April said puzzled at the phone


End file.
